Sherlock
' ' '''Sherlock '''is a very difficult achievement to earn awarded to those who can find every military grade round in all the friendly stations. What the player does with the bullets does not matter in getting this achievement, only finding them. This page contains the previous uncollected guide as to where the player should look. This achievement requires the player to pick up all the MGR in friendly stations in one playthrough of the story. Loading previous levels to collect missed bullets will not work. Sherlock Part 1 (Exhibition Station) * 10 MGR on the table in Artyom's room. Taken automatically during a cutscene. * Not far from Artyom's room there are two men having dinner, there are couple of crates with a bucket with a picture on it. In the bucket there is 1 or up to 5 rounds. * After getting the equipment from the quartermaster there is a man playing a guitar for ammo right next to his feet is a hat with some rounds (you will lose a Moral Point for taking them). * Continue exploring the station. The next room you’ll have a chance to visit will contain several pig pens. Approach the pens and search the area to the left. Two Military-Grade rounds can be found on one of the crates. Sherlock Part 2 (Riga Station) *15 MGR on the table, that Artyom gets as payment for the trip. *1 MGR on the emtry table in the back of the bar. *In the sink, next to the stairs, there is 1 MGR on the bottom of it. *In the area behind the stairs to the bar, you will see a stack of pallets. About midway up on the pallets on the side closest to the guard leaning against the wall is 1 MGR *In between the weapons shop and the guard standing next to the steel bar door is 2 file cabinets. Next to these cabinets, closest to the door is 1 MGR *Over in the area with the rail carts and group of people waiting is 1 MGR between two fences directly across from the pillar between the beggar and sitting civilian *Instead of going down the alley to Bourbon, after interacting with the kid, go directly across the bridge to where three people are sitting around a barrel fire. Past them and in the right hand corner is 2 bunks. 1 MGR is on the top bunk. *On the way to Bourbon, after Artyom has passed the low area but before he goes by the first brige, there is 1 MGR on the crate with a candel on it. *Part way through the alley to Bourbon, there is a very bloody beggar in a shed. On the top of that shed is 1 MGR. *A little past the bloody beggar in the alley is two men sleeping on bunks in a shed. Inside the shed, on the floor of the right hand corner closest to you is 1 MGR. *In the outhouse furtherest to the right in the alley, 1 MGR can be found in the hole in its floor. *Behind Nikki, to the right there is a room where a man is sleeping. In the bottom bed there is 1 MGR. *Futher down the ally to where Bourbon is, there is an open door on the right. In there, there is 1 MGR on the floor left to the boots. *Bourbon gives 5 MGR to Artyom to get some gear. *1 MGR on the table behind Bourbon. *On the way out of Riga there is 1 MGR on a crate left of the first door. *On the way out of Riga, in the area Bourbon leads you through, there is a refridgerator with a candle on top of it. Behind the candle is 1 MGR. Sherlock Part 3 (Market Station) *1 MGR in the area before the station. Check the boxes before the stationary gun. *After the guards let Artyom and Bourbon into the station, stop just after the door. One MGR is inside of the the locker closest to where you came in. It will be next to the helmet of the locker you open. *Follow Bourbon into the station. If you don't wander off he will give you some money to buy air filters. (Confirmed on Xbox 360) *Check the train car near the station's enterance. 4 MGR rounds can be found inside: 1 is at the end of the railcar closest to where you came in, near a candle. Very close to that is another MGR, located against the between the first bullet and the bunks, on the middle bunk. The third and fourth MGR, are further down the rail car, past the old woman. One is on your left side (if approaching from where you entered the level from) and is directly across from the makeshift shower. the fourth is on your right, between the furthermost shower wall and the wall of the bunk bed. *1 MGR can be found on the ground near a solider taking to the radio operator. *Across the bar is a stepladder. 1 MGR can be found here. *1 MGR can be found on the bar's thin table. *1 MGR can be found on one of the bar's round tables. *In the crowded area between the bar and the exchange kiosk look for some boxes near a pallet for 1 MGR. *1 MGR can be found near the passengers and the luggage in this area. *In the same area check under the butcher's chopping block (near where the two kids are talking). *Check the railcar maintenance area for a MGR. *In the final area, locate the soldier leaning against a wall, next to him are two gas cans. Check the area near the one that is not on the ground. Sherlock part 4 (Armory Station) *After getting warned by a gate guard about the communist paranoia and then a soldier on a speaker telling theres a inspection in progress just walk completely straight towards a wall with a bunch of crates and near the crates is a single cartridge. *When near the door where the inspection is going on there is a train with multiple closed shops when the player finds the train go the opposite way towards the wall, after going to the end of the train there is a round to the right. *During the guard chase, after ducking the gunfire but before the last room with the stairs, there are some MGR on one of the crates around the corner on the right side. *Leave Andrew's room, and turn right. Move that way until you see crates blocking progress to the right. There's a cartridge on the crates. *After getting into the hole to get under the transport if you look behind the ladder there is a cartridge on the ground. Category:Achievements Category:Metro 2033